Patah
by pearwink
Summary: Ya, dunia kita berubah, Sasuke. Kita semakin tua. Dan seperti katamu waktu itu, kita ada di jalan yang berbeda. Kita berada di sisi yang berbeda. Dan sekarang... /For Winterblossom Festival #2


**Disclaimer :** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Summary : **Ya, dunia kita berubah, Sasuke. Kita semakin tua. Dan seperti katamu waktu itu, kita ada di jalan yang berbeda. Kita berada di sisi yang berbeda. Dan sekarang...

**For Winterblossom Festival #2  
Tema: Tujuh belas, Danau cinta.**

_._

_._

_._

_Sejauh ini aku hanya bisa merasa. Hangat lembab cuaca, dingin sejuk angin, panas terik mentari, sayup syahdu bintang, bahagia dan sedih yang menggumpal serupa awan dan jatuh menjadi bulir-bulir hujan. Lantas seiring berjalannya peristiwa, aku mengerti bahwa apa yang kurasakan ini memang sudah ada sejak semula. Sesuatu terus bertumbuh seiring bertumbuhnya pohon hati yang ditanam seseorang di pekarangan belakang jiwaku._

_Ibuku bukan Leda, Putri Testius. Ayahku bukan Zeus. Bukan pula Tindarus. Jadi aku pasti bukanlah Helena dari Troy yang lahir dari rahim Leda dalam bentuk telur. Tapi aku merasakannya dengan pasti. Ada sesuatu yang perlahan menetas dalam tubuhku. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik setiap inci syarafku._

_Aku bisa merasakannya…_

_Ada sesuatu yang menyergap hatiku sejak dulu._

_Cinta._

_Namun aku lelah karenanya. Aku lelah karena cinta._

_Oleh karena itu. Biarkan kali ini aku berhenti untuk mengharapkannya._

**...**

**Patah**

© Michi-chuu

**...**

Semilir angin bertiup halus dan dengan perlahan menggoyangkan gorden kain linen yang tergantung sempurna dalam jendela kamarku. Malam turun perlahan-lahan dan semua di sekelilingku berubah gelap, menjauh dari jangkauan pengelihatan. Hatiku mulai cemas menatap rembulan. Usiaku tujuh belas tahun, dan aku sedang bingung atas perasaan rindu yang menyelinap dalam pikiranku sesaat.

Kubereskan kunai dan shuriken dalam kantong cokelat muda. Tak sengaja tersembul hitai-ate dengan lambang Konoha yang tergores. Hitai-ate milik_nya_. Milik pemuda pemilik mata onyx dan rambut hitam legam itu.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Tanpa sadar bibirku menyebut namamu, membuat luka di hati yang telah lama menutup kembali terkoyak oleh belasan ribu pisau bernama cinta dan kerinduan.

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sasuke. Aku ingin sekali lagi menatap mata yang selalu menyorot dengan tajam kedepan namun sarat akan kehampaan. Aku ingin mengusap rambut hitam legammu yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Aku ingin menyentuh kulit pucatmu yang terasa beku akibat dinginnya malam. Aku ingin mendengar suara dalammu saat kau menyebut namaku. Aku ingin bersamamu. Sekali saja.

Maka dari itu biarkan kali ini aku yang menghampirimu…

"Sakura-chan mau ke mana malam-malam seperti ini?"

Suara ibu mengagetkanku.

"Nghm… aku ke danau sebentar," jawabku ragu, menatap ibu yang tampak heran. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap meminta persetujuan.

"Untuk apa? Tidak baik untuk seorang gadis pergi ke tempat gelap tengah malam seperti ini."

Aku menghela nafas secara berlebihan. Mata hijauku menerawang ke depan.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke."

"Bertemu Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?"

Aku mengangguk singkat sambil menampakkan senyum tipis.

"Demi Tuhan Sakura, tapi dia…"

Cukup!

Aku tak mau mendengar seluruh kalimat ibu. Aku tak mau mendengar lanjutan kalimat itu. Hanya langsung menyambar sepatu beserta kotak kunaiku dan langsung berlari menerobos dingin dan pekatnya malam. Biarlah sunyi malam yang menelan semua ucapan ibu tadi.

Kudengar suara ibu yang memanggil namaku. Semakin lama volumenya semakin pelan, semakin menjauh. Dan aku lega karenanya.

Perasaanku campur aduk. Bayangan pemuda itu, danau yang diam, rasa rindu, rasa cinta, kenangan-kenangan masa lalu… Barangkali, kami memang harus berpisah. Namun, perpisahan bukanlah hal yang mudah kan? Seperti malam ini. Malam dengan angin beku yang menerpa pori-pori kulitku, dengan diselingi dendangan lagu yang mengalun pelan-pelan dari mulutku terdengar harmonis bersama gesekan daun-daun, aku meratapi malam itu. Malam saat dia pergi dari hadapanku.

_"Aku berbeda dengan kalian. Aku ada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan kalian."_

Kutapaki jalan sederhana berkerikil. Pola keping-keping batu bagai relief dan retakannya di sana-sini seolah garis usia renta. Kumasuki jantung hutan sendiri tanpa sedikit pun penerangan. Berkali-kali kakiku tersandung akar semak dan tonjolan tanah.

Usiaku tujuh belas tahun, dan aku kali ini berlari menerobos dinginya malam hanya karena sedang bingung atas perasaan rindu yang menyelinap dalam pikiranku sesaat.

.

Dalam hutan cemara ini tersembunyi sebuah danau yang luas dan indah. Aku sering berjalan sendirian kemari lalu berhenti di tepi danau. Aku sengaja menemui danau ini untuk menuturkan kisah-kisah rahasia yang pedih tentangnya.

Kali ini, seperti biasa begitu aku masuk dalam lingkaran danau ini, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke sisi timur danau yang sepi. Di situ ada bangku semen kecil—bangku yang mengingatkanku pada bangku di dekat perbatasan desa—tempatku biasa duduk-duduk dalam diam dan sepi. Terkadang koakkan gagak-gagak hitam sedikit menyemarakkan hutan sepi ini.

_"Mulai sekarang kita hanya memulai jalan baru kita masing-masing."_

Pusaran-pusaran air danau tersembunyi dalam gelap. Aku langsung berjongkok memandang permukaannya. Pasti rasanya sangat dingin di dalam. Angin kembali berhembus menerpaku membawa titik-titik air dari danau. Ingatanku menjangkau sesuatu yang sayu dan terpendam mengakar, ke tempat sesuatu yang lama mengusik otakku. Dan apa yang dulu sempat tak terkatakan menyerupai bunga-bunga kapas melayang, hilang, entah kemana. Yang pasti danau ini selalu ada untuk mendengarkan kisahku.

Danau ini selalu lengang dan tak terawat. Padahal dulunya, danau buatan ini sangatlah indah. Ikan-ikan gemuk kerap terlihat berseliweran dan terkadang muncul ke permukaan dengan mulut terbuka mencari udara. Teratai pun tumbuh dan berbunga di atasnya. Indah sekali. Namun saat musim hujan terakhir datang, tiba-tiba air coklat danau menjadi keruh karena endapan lumpur di bawah sana dan lama-kelamaan lumut dan ganggang membubuhkan hijau pada warnanya.

Tenggorokanku terasa kering. Kulayangkan pandang ke sekeliling. Gelap pekat.

_"Kau memang menyebalkan…"_

Malam, danau tenang, hutan, dan gelap adalah kepedihan.

Kenanganku terhadap pemuda itu pun memudar, seiring kesadaran yang tumbuh dan mengembang. Aku merasa bodoh sekali, membuang 5 tahunku yang berharga hanya untuk perasaan konyol semacam itu.

Namun akal sehat hanya datang sesaat. Ketika kurenungi danau lebih lama, rasa cinta yang telah susah payah kupendam kembali muncul permukaan dan langsung menghujam hatiku dengan kenangan-kenangan pahit tentang betapa mengenaskannya kisah cinta pertamaku.

Aku menelan ludah sebelum kuayunkan kakiku memasuki air danau yang dingin.

Hey, danau hitam. Dosakah aku jika aku mencintainya? Dosakah jika aku berharap suatu saat dia akan kembali ke sisiku? Bukankah Tuhan selalu mengatakan dengan jelas dalam firman-firmanNya bahwa setiap individu itu berhak mencintai sekaligus dicintai? Tapi mengapa aku selalu merasa bahwa setiap bait nada yang kunyanyikan, setiap tenaga yang kucurahkan, setiap tetes air mata yang kukeluarkan, setiap helaan nafas yang kubuang, semua tak membuatnya bergeming. Dia tetap jauh tidak tergapai.

Dan sekarang, dia tidak lagi dapat kugapai. Tepatnya tidak akan, dan tidak mungkin.

Usiaku tujuh belas tahun. Dan aku merasa bodoh karena sekarang aku sedang mencoba menyusul seseorang dengan cara yang salah. Seseorang yang tadi muncul dalam kelebatan masa lalu, membuatku nekat menerobos dinginnya malam, nekat menceburkan diri ke dalam pusaran air.

.

Dingin air dalam danau menusuk-nusuk buku jemari kakiku bagai runcing kunai-kunai kecil yang menembus pori kulit. Kuayunkan kakiku lagi. Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah…

Tubuhku mulai beku oleh air yang mencapai dada.

Aku tak ingin mengulang perih dengan mencoba mencintaimu sekali lagi Sasuke. Tubuh dan jiwaku sudah terlalu lelah karenanya. Telah bertahun-tahun aku berusaha menulikan ingatanku dari pilu suaramu namun tenyata aku hanya mampu mengusap bayang wajahmu di kaca jendela sambil menggigit pedih bibirku.

Rasanya baru kemarin kulihat tubuhmu yang bersimbah darah dalam dekapanku. Darah berwarna merah pekat yang sampai sekarang masih membentuk noda dalam baju ini. Darah berwarna merah pekat yang berbau anyir menusuk hidung. Telah kucoba untuk memberikan sisa kehangatan dalam tubuhku ke tubuh dinginmu saat itu. Tapi tetap, kau tak bergeming.

Nafasmu hilang. Detak itu tak ada. Jiwamu pergi. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Ya, dunia kita berubah, Sasuke. Kita semakin tua. Dan seperti katamu waktu itu, kita ada di jalan yang berbeda. Kita berada di sisi yang berbeda. Dan sekarang, kita terjebak dalam dunia yang berbeda.

Ne, Sasuke… Tidakkah kau pikir perbedaan yang melingkari hidup ini terlalu memuakkan?

Maka dari itu… biarkan aku mematahkan 1 saja perbedaan diantara kita.

Biarkan aku, kali ini saja, untuk pergi ke dalam duniamu.

Usiaku tujuh belas tahun dan aku tidak menyesal untuk menenggelamkan diri ini demi seluruh hasrat dan rasa rindu untuk kembali bertemu denganmu. Karena yang kutahu, tenggelam dalam kehampaan hidup itu 100 kali lebih menyakitkan daripada menenggelamkan diri pada pusaran air kecoklatan yang dingin.

_"Terima kasih…"_

.

_.  
_

Sasuke... percayakan padaku. Di saat tubuh ini telah beku dan tak bergerak kembali, dan jiwa ini mulai merangkak masuk ke pintu surga, aku pasti akan menggandeng tanganmu, memeluk jiwamu, membawa cinta-cinta kita, membimbing dan menuntunmu dalam kenikmatan abadi Sang Pencipta.

Karena itu biarkan danau ini menjadi danau cinta, saksi bersatunya kembali jiwaku dan jiwamu.

.

_Rest in Peace,_

_Sakura Haruno  
27 November XXXX_

**.**

**FIN**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**A/N:**

Jangan bunuh saya yang dengan bangganya membunuh Sakura dan Sasuke _bersamaan_.

=..=

Timeline, latar, bahasa, dan ceritanya amat sangat gaje. Apalagi ini fic angst dan canon pertama saya. Jadi mohon di maklumi kalo kurang greget *ngeles*  
Thanks so much for my beloved sistah, Evey Charen. -peluk- Thanks ne udah bantu-bantu.

Fic yang saya persembahkan untuk Winterblossom festival #2 yang awesome. FWF makin rame aja ya? Jadi sedikit bangga karena bisa ikut menyumbangkan tema. Oh ya fic ini juga khusus saya buat untuk meratapi kepergian usia ke 14 saya. Selamat datang angka 15. Semoga di usia yang ke 15 ini, ke-gaje-an, kenistaan, kelabilan saya makin berkurang!  
Bai de weh, SasuSaku-nerd pada gabung ke WinterBlossom yuuuk! Link-nya ada di profile saya tuh \(≧▽≦*)/ ❤

Thanks for reading! (￣▽￣) v

Word count : 1,323 (only story)**  
Jakarta, 27 November 2010. 15:46 AM**


End file.
